


No, Makkachin no...

by serpxnsortia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Makkachin deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpxnsortia/pseuds/serpxnsortia
Summary: His little boy's life was in danger and he wasn't at his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another solo for my rp account.

* * *

His feet looked like lead and time was too slow for his taste. Victor Nikiforov, a twenty-eight-year-old professional skater and coach of Yuri Katsuki, felt his life running more and more danger with every second that passed. His dear Makkachin was at the vet, he would die if they didn't help him and he felt the worst person in the world for not being by his side. Many would say that it is just one more dog, but for the grey-haired Russian it was much more.  
  
For years Makkachin has been the reason Victor believed he had a family. It was his reason for being, his child, his little one; his beloved companion. He didn't conceive a life without him. If Makkachin was happy, sad or something, he would feel that too. And now, knowing that his little one might be dying, his body seemed to die little by little.  
  
Victor ran and ran after getting off the plane, feeling that there was enormous pressure inside. He wanted to cry, scream and everything that his body wanted if that could get the pain out of him; but he wouldn't do it, he must be strong for him... His boy was older, he knew it very well, but he didn't accept the idea of ever abandoning him... He didn't want to, he shouldn't. Now that Victor was beginning to be happy, he couldn't be far from that new life...  
  
His mind in those moments reminded him of all the good times at his side, which were from the first day he saw him to one of weeks ago before leaving. He saw the first time he took him home, trembling with the fear that caused him everything, but what frightened him most at the moment was Yakov's cold stare; the days when he learned something new, like giving the paw or bringing the ball... But what he remembered most was every time he came home and found him at the door waiting, moving his tail from the happiness he felt; or those times that he stayed with him to give him the affection he needed when he felt sad, those spontaneous hugs and those barks...  
  
"No, he didn't...". Victor was dying little by little and won't come back to life until he can see his dog come out, full of life, from that place.  
  
The minutes passed agonizingly to the Russian with grey hair and blue eyes, without feeling the cold that made in that place, without feeling his own heart. He got there thanks to Mari's directions and then entered.  
  
"Where...?" He asked with fear and almost without air inside his body.  
  
"Inside..."  
  
"I want to see him." He walked directly to the receptionist, trying to convince her to let him in for a few moments, just to... No, Victor, no. He wasn't going to leave, not yet. Never.  
  
After speaking with her and the veterinarian who intervened, Victor managed to enter the room where they had him resting. Makkachin... He didn't look like him. Where was his dog? Where was her little boy full of energy and love? He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to.  
  
"You have a few moments with him..." After that, the vet left them alone.  
  
Victor walked over to the stretcher he was on, falling to his knees immediately with tears running down his handsome face. He couldn't bear it, he didn't want to believe it. "Don't take it, please..." Victor prayed on his mind, in case anyone was really up there.  
  
"Makkachin... " His voice cracked from the first moment he spoke again. "Don't leave me..." With a trembling hand, Victor touched Makkachin's head for fear of breaking it. Afraid he would be ashes with his touch. "I feel like I'm useless, stupid, a... I'm sorry I left you alone so many times, I'm sorry I didn't give you all the love you needed... Makkachin, don't leave me, not yet... You are my family, the most precious thing that I have..." Generous tears fell on the Russian's face, without bothering to stop them. "I love you, Makkachin... You can't imagine how much... More than even my life." Victor knew Makkachin wasn't listening, but he felt like he had to say it then. "I still remember your first steps, your first bark... You have helped me more than you think, more than I deserve..." He couldn't speak anymore, his crying grew bigger.  
  
A life without Makkachin would be a life without much of himself, because a part of his soul would go forever with him. He could even say that he would die on the inside if he left... Makkachin was and would be his only pet, his only animal friend and that would be until the day of his own death.  
  
"Makkachin... Don't leave me, please... You don't, you don't..." He hid his face on the stretcher, near Makkachin's. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, just his beloved dog, his beloved companion, his eternal family.


End file.
